


Te Extraño

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: Días de Relajo [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Liam piensa demasiado, Liam punto de vista, Liam-centric, M/M, POV Liam, Romantic Fluff, hablan en la cama, momento tierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam piensa demasiado las cosas, y aunque tenga a Louis cerca de él igualmente lo extraña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte de la serie "Días de Relajo", esta parte esta entremedio del primer y segundo fanfic.
> 
> Además hoy es el cumpleaños de Liam, por lo que espero que este fic sea algo como para conmemorar eso.
> 
> Como siempre cualquier error es mío.

Quizás sean las tres de la mañana, pero también es posible que sean las ocho de la noche. El sol ya no está y reina esa oscuridad en la que a menos que tengas un reloj es realmente difícil distinguir qué hora es. El lugar donde están actualmente se encuentra alejado de la civilización así que solo es posible escuchar los ruidos de la naturaleza, lo cual hace que se relaje todavía más, pero sin llegar a dormirse. No, no puede dormir, no cuando Louis esta acostado al lado suyo, con todas las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, y cada cierto tiempo puede escuchar pequeños ronquidos que vienen de él.

Liam trata de mirar hacia afuera pero la oscuridad es absoluta, como lo es también dentro de la habitación. No recuerda cual de los dos apagó la luz, pero lo hicieron, y eso le da cierto aire de misterio a la habitación. Louis se mueve un poco, pero solo logra enredarse más entre las sábanas.

Si hay algo que Liam ama, pero que nunca lo admitiría, es poder compartir estos momentos con Louis, independiente si Louis está durmiendo, pero el hecho de estar los dos, sin la presión de que alguien pueda verlos, es muy reconfortante.

Compartir toques, besos, abrazos, es algo que se puede dar por hecho cuando estas con alguien, pero poder hacer todo eso sin preocuparte de quien está a tu alrededor, poder hacer esas cosas tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, es el mejor sentimiento del mundo y lo mejor es poder hacer esas cosas con alguien que te ama de la misma manera.

Tras semanas de no poder compartir una simple cama, solo para mantener las apariencias, la situación estaba por sobrepasar los límites de ambos, aunque Louis sea más abierto en compartir lo que siente en el momento (entiéndase hablar las cosas en momentos poco oportunos), Liam sentía que ya no podía seguir con las apariencias, simplemente estaba llegando a su límite. Por suerte sus managers hablaron sobre sus próximos días de descanso, que ya podían empezar a planear lo que quisieran. Por supuesto Louis tenía todo fríamente calculado, así que apenas les comunicaron que sus días de descansando empezaban, Louis tenía cuatro maletas listas y un auto con chofer que los llevaría a su destino.

Recordar esos días en los que debían dormir separados, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Liam, por lo que se acercó lo mas que pudo a Louis, aunque Louis estuviera envuelto en las sábanas, Liam lo abrazo como si fueran cucharitas.

Empezó a acariciar el rostro de Louis, suave y tranquilamente, tocando sus cejas, su nariz… sus labios.

—Liam…quiero dormir— susurró Louis mas dormido que despierto.

—Es temprano…despierta— responde Liam bajando su mano hacia el cuello de Louis.

—No es temprano— murmuró Louis, tomando las sábanas para ponerlas sobre su cabeza—, deja de tocarme— dijo tomando la mano de Liam para que suelte su cuello.

Liam vuelve al ataque, pero ahora empieza a repartir besos por los hombros de Louis.

—Liam— dice Louis mas fuerte —por favor, quiero dormir.

Liam deja de besar los hombros de Louis, para un segundo después moverlo y dejarlo acostado con la espalda sobre la cama y con él encima de su vientre. Busca las manos de Louis entremedio de las sábanas solo para colocarlas sobre su cabeza con una mano suya sujetándolas por la parte de las muñecas.

Louis tiene el pelo desordenado, más de lo normal, sus ojos están medios rojos, y tiene algunas marcas de las almohadas en su mejilla.

—Louis… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?— pregunta Liam, poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en la manera que sujeta las muñecas de Louis.

— ¿Entender qué?— contesta Louis—, por favor explícame porque me despiertas después de todo lo que hemos hecho este día, y deja de apretar mis manos— Louis trata de poner una expresión de enojado, pero el sueño puede mas, así que queda en un intento. Liam relaja su mano pero la deja en el mismo lugar. Con la mano que tiene libre comienza a tocar el rostro de Louis.

—Louis… te extraño— dice Liam. Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos, y se acercan para besarse, Liam suelta las muñecas de Louis, solo para tomar el rostro del mayor con ambas manos. Cuando se separan Louis tiene sus ojos brillosos, y Liam se oculta en el cuello de Louis.

—Dios Liam… estoy aquí.

Ninguno de los dos habla por algunos minutos, se quedan ahí medio abrazados, en el centro de la cama.

—Lo sé— es lo único que dice Liam.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí— susurra Louis.

—Yo…—Liam no habla por algunos segundos, se acomoda mejor sobre Louis—, yo te extraño, siempre lo hago.

Louis entiende lo que está diciendo Liam, quizás deberían sentarse y hablar de la situación, pero Louis se relaja y abraza a Liam.

—Liam… quiero que sepas que te amo— dice Louis al oído del menor—, quiero que sepas que siempre disfruto estar contigo, cuando hablamos, cuando reímos, cuando me miras enojado después de alguna mala acción mía…, yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo Louis— responde Liam —más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Y también te extraño, sobre todo cuando no puedo tenerte de esta manera todos los días, cuando debemos fingir algo que no somos, cuando le sonríes a alguien más, cuando tomas de la mano a alguien más…, hay tantas situaciones en las que te extraño.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se miran, aun abrazados y Liam sobre Louis.

—Ponte dentro de las sábanas, te vas a resfriar sí estas solo con tus bóxer, y lo último que necesitamos es que te enfermes— dice Louis moviéndose de su enredo para que Liam se acomode a un lado de él.

Louis toma la cara de Liam y lo acerca para darle un beso, algo suave, casi superficial.

—Yo te amo Liam, y puede que pase un tiempo antes de que podamos disfrutar lo que tenemos como la gente normal, pero por ahora disfrutemos esto… aquí y ahora, solo los dos—Louis besa a Liam, y se acomoda para quedar con su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor. Liam abraza a Louis, acariciando su costado.

—También te amo Louis— dice Liam con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Ahora borra esa sonrisa y duérmete— habla Louis bostezando.

Liam solo puede reírse.


End file.
